


Blushing

by A_wandering_mind



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, prompt, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_wandering_mind/pseuds/A_wandering_mind
Summary: Alistair and Avaena still don't know how to express the feelings they have for each other and if they are in love. But the others already knew (a prompt given me on tumblr)





	Blushing

In front of the campfire at night, time seemed almost to stop. A moment of peace, where everyone could sit close without thinking of the horrors of war and the approach of the Blight. It had become customary to listen to Leliana’s songs or stories about Orlais, to hear Sten sharpening his blade, and to watch Zevran delight Oghren with various smutty anecdotes.

That evening, Alistair was unable to quiet his busy mind. Lately his nightmares had worsened and he slept badly or not at all. Even the nug stew Bodahn had prepared wasn’t able to put him in a good mood. He tried to isolate himself from the noisy group where he used to cut in with jokes and nasty comments, and found himself looking intensely at the fire in hope of driving out the thoughts that plagued his mind. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned his head slightly to see Avaena offering him a pewter cup.

"Mine got worse too," she said simply, sitting down next to him. Her gaze lingered on the dark heavy circles under his eyes as she smiled and put the warm cup in his hands. “Leorah is a talented herbalist and she taught me some rudimentary recipes. Although this won’t stop our dreams, it will help us sleep.”

Alistair remained silent, watching the liquid inside the cup. The tisane smelled strongly of hay and freshly cut grass, and still gave off some steam. He slowly lifted the rim to his mouth and took a careful sip before turning away with a grimace to cough vigorously.

“For the Maker, this is awful!” he managed between coughs.

Avaena couldn’t help herself as she let out an amused chuckle. “Forgive me, the infusions Leorah prepared were definately better than mine! I could have a future as a sorceress but certainly not as a wife.”

Alistair’s coughing slowed to a stop as he stared at her.  _ You’d be the best wife anyone could ever wish for _ , he thought. She looked at him with her usual curious expression, her head tilted slightly to the side as her loose copper hair framed her face. Her cheeks and thin lips were illuminated by the light of the fire, and he realized just how long he had been staring when he saw her turn away, cheeks flushed not from the heat of the fire. Equally embarrassed, he too turned away to examine his feet which were suddenly fascinating.

"Thank you for the drink. It was kind of you and I appreciate it." He managed to mumble.

"You're welcome." She replied briefly, evidently embarrassed.

They sat in silence, seated close enough together to hear each other breathing but not so close as to actually touch. Alistair thought again how unexpected it was that he had started to develop feelings for her. It was an affection that was no longer based solely on camaraderie. As he continued to watch the flames and occasionally glance over at Avaena, the strange silence that had settled around them soon became apparent.

The others were watching them from the other side of the field. Wynne had the smile of someone who knows very well what’s happening, Morrigan had her typical expression of trying to decide if she should throw up for not, and Oghren was pointing at them while nudging Zevran.

“You’re really cute together,” Leliana began in a loving tone “You’re so clumsy around each other and it’s too sweet to bear!”

Avaena choked a bit on her tisane and quickly sprang to her feet, stuttering some excuse and excused herself back to her tent. Alistair watched her leave in the corner of his vision before sighing theatrically and turning back to his companions. 

“I hope you all die struggling from that Antivan wine.” he said.

Zevran let out an amused laugh. “If you want Alistair, we can make you some diagrams to show you exactly how to  _ do it _ .” He punctuated his remark with an explicit hand gesture.

Alistair’s cheeks must have turned the same colour as their beet soup because even the ever-so-composed Wynne let out a giggle and said, “Oh, it’s so adorable how easily you blush!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote based on a prompt that @Ilyasviel gave to me, thanks a lot! ♥ And also a big thanks for @wheninthedas (tumblr) for the awesome beta!


End file.
